


The Gaelic Curse

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Death curse, English, Gaelic Language, Gen, Strong Language, double poem, duel poems, gaelic curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was perusing a great swearing database site, and realised that cursing in gaelic is a bit like poetry... so here is my gaelic curse poem!! The hard part was getting it to scan in BOTH gaelic and english!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gaelic Curse

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork was something I found on Google images, he's a Celtic Piper. As for the symbolism, he is the devil mentioned in the last line of the poem, after all you have to 'pay the piper' as the saying goes.

**Imeacht gan teacht ort  
** Titim gan éirí ort  
Go n-ithe na péisteoga thú  
  
Múchadh is bá ort  
Loscadh is dó ort  
Go dtachta an diabhal thú  
  
Translation:

**  
****May you leave without returning  
** May you fall without rising  
May the worms eat you  
  
Smothering and drowning on you  
Scorching and burning on you  
May the devil choke you 

 


End file.
